NiGHTS Journey of Trouble
by Pre-Ragnarok
Summary: Jasmine is a perfectly ordinary girl until three Nightmarans: NiGHTS, Reala and Jackle take her to the Dream World. She joins the epic group of outlaw Nightmarans and together, they unite to kick ass, uncover ancient truths and defeat Wizeman.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

An aged Nightmaran with long golden horns sat outside her small hut, gazing at the moon. There was going to be a lunar eclipse soon, and that during that time, her powers would be charged. She knew someone was looking for her tonight. She didn't know who it was, but she knew they were scared and worried. She would do anything in her power to help them.

A shadowy figure stumbled out of the shadows. When it stepped into the faint moonlight, the aged Nightmaran saw who it was. It was a short, young male Nightmaran with short, blue and white horns.

"Amulet." He stammered, "I need your help. Amulet didn't turn her head away from the moon.

"I could sense you were coming, Nyaro." She said. "I'm surprised one of Wizeman's sons would need my help. After all, Wizeman is the ruler of Nightmare.

"Well... The reason I came was BECAUSE I'm one of Wizeman's sons." Said Nyaro nervously. "And I don't think he'll approve of what I want you to do."

Amulet was quiet for a second before she said – "What exactly DO you want me to do?"

"Change me." Said Nyaro. "I want to be different to who I am. My brother, Byte is going to be the prince of Nightmare, do you know what he thinks of Master Wizeman? I can't let him rule Nightmare! That'll be awful, who knows what he'll do? He'll probably start with exiling me from Nightmare, then he'll probably make Jackle second in command. Can you imagine that? One who thinks he's so fantastic, the other with some sort of mental issue, we'll be invincible!"

Amulet slowly turned to look at him. "You do know that is a very complicated thing to do?" she said.

"Well, that's why I came now. Your powers will be charged now, right?"

Amulet gave a slight laugh. "Yes, but even I can't make the spell perfect. You'll change, but you will be cursed for life. You need to promise never to disobey Wizeman. You need to follow Wizeman's instructions exactly as he says. For the rest of your life."

"And if I don't?" asked Nyaro quietly. "What will happen?"

"Your past self will chase you for all eternity until it destroys you." Said Amulet simply. "Not the nicest thing to happen."

Nyaro shuddered. "I promise." he said quietly. "I really do."

"Understand this may go completely wrong and backfire on you." Amulet continued. "You may not become the prince of Nightmare. I'll have to change you and your brother's names for this."

"...Ok..."

"I'll name you two after the dragon and dragon slayer of the time before even Master Wizeman."

At that moment, the moonlight died into darkness. Nyaro looked up to see a thin, circular outline where the moon was a second ago. When he looked back down, all he saw was a glimmer of sparkles.

A few seconds later, the darkness cleared and Amulet stood in front of him. She raised her hand. Her persona flashed twice and Nyaro was thrown back onto the ground. He lay there and didn't get up.

Amulet turned away. It was done. The moment the sun would rise, both Nightmarans would have changed. One would find his true self and the other would be who he feels is the best for himself and everyone else.

The moment the moon would set, Blaze and Reala would be born.


	2. Three Students and Three Nightmarans

**Three Students and Three Nightmarans**

Stream was hovering over the small clearing hidden away by woodland. Where the heck were they? She looked around impatiently. NiGHTS, Owl, Ember and her met here every day, why weren't they here now?

A ridiculously dressed tawny coloured owl came flying out of nowhere. (Yes, I know you don't see an owl wearing a jacket and glasses every day, but this is the Dream World!)

"Hooo, hooo!" He hooted. Stream replied in bashing him as hard as possible on his head. This, unfortunately didn't do that much.

"Now now, you youngster." Owl said sternly. "This isn't a time to go around hitting wise creatures on the head, now isn't it?"

"What the hell happened to NiGHTS and Ember?" Stream yelled, shaking Owl as hard as possible. Owl didn't have a chance to answer that one, because at that moment, Stream noticed that up high in the air, she could just make out flames and shooting stars. She threw Owl onto the ground and flew upwards into the sky.

øøøøø

Jasmine ran into school. Great. She was half an hour late to school because a skydiver had parachuted onto the roof of her house and her mother didn't drive her to school because she was too busy trying to get the skydiver down. This was extremely difficult because they lived in a 12 storey apartment and the skydiver was strangely scared of heights.

As soon as she ran into the classroom, Jasmine ran up to the teacher's desk, and decided to use the old my-dog-ate-the-clock-and-we-couldn't-find-out-what-the-time-was-until-we-took-it-to-the-vet excuse. This is how it went:

"I'm really sorry, Mrs Moring." Jasmine panted. "But the dog ate the digital clock in the kitchen and we had no idea what time it was until the clock was removed."

Mrs Moring peered at her student sceptically over her Harry-Potter-style glasses that she probably got for $3 at a second-hand corner store. "Don't you have more than one clock?" she asked.

_Shoot._ Jasmine thought, she hadn't thought of that question, so she quickly said the first thing that came to mind.

"Actually, we do. But it has hands, so I can't read it" She said quickly. The class laughed behind her. "We had to take it to the vet to have the clock removed."

"But then it wouldn't work."

"Umm, it didn't... We used the clock in the waiting room to find out what time it was." Jasmine said, hoping that Mrs Moring wouldn't ask any more questions. Fortunately, she didn't, so Jasmine turned to go to her seat only to find that someone was already sitting in it.

It was a boy around her age with long black hair and dark blue eyes. Mrs Moring must of turned a blind eye on him, because he had put his feet on my desk and had kicked all my stuff onto the floor.

"You're sitting at my desk." Jasmine said as politely as possible. "Why don't you go to one of the five empty ones around the classroom?"

The boy didn't answer, he just pointed to an empty desk next to a girl who had dyed her hair purple. Jasmine hurried over to the desk and sat down, weirded out by the morning's events. In fact, the only things that reassured her that she had walked into the right class was the fact that the same teacher was teaching, the same students were trowing paper aeroplanes out the window and her best friend, Lyndsay was looking very uncomfytable sitting next to the new student that was sitting in Jasmine's old seat.

øøøøø

Stream climbed higher and higher into the sky. The Nightmaran magic was getting brighter and stronger. She had just enough time to catch onto Ember's limp body as he was thrown at her.

"Are you ok?" She asked Ember.

Ember gave his normal stop-worrying-about-me-I-don't-need-babysitting look at her and broke away. " I _was_ ok before this ugly thing turned up and attacked me!" Stream had no idea what in the name of Wizeman's throne (not that he has one) Ember was talking about until they had to duck to dodge another shooting star. Standing before them was probably the most ugliest Nightmaran she had ever seen.

øøøøø

Jasmine glanced at the unfamiliar girl next to her. Before she had to say anything, the girl started talking.

"Hi, I'm Nikki Four-Leaf, I'm 12 years old, today's my first day at Citrus Road Primary School." The girl said quickly.

"Oh." Jasmine said, feeling a bit stupid. "I'm Jasmine, I'm 12 as well. I've been here since kindergarten." She paused "Like most people."

Nikki nodded, "Yeah, I realised that. I also realised that most people here find people who dye their hair random colours weird, but then, everyone finds Jack weird."

"Who's Jack?"

"My insane little brother. I'm pretty sure he was a mad scientist's failed experiment. You'll think so too when you see him."

Jasmine was about to reply, except she was interrupted by Mrs Mooring telling them off for talking in class.

øøøøø

The Nightmaran was a male with green and red horns that just stuck straight up. They looked a lot like Ember's, except they weren't purely red. His face was covered in scars and his jaw looked out of place, as if it was smashed in. He had the air of someone who had once been very handsome.

"Who are you?" Stream spat as politely as possible in his face. And Ember tried to shut her up by stomping on her foot. Something not very easy if you're hovering 2 kilometres above the ground.

The Nightmaran didn't seem too offended by someone spitting in his face. He merely wiped it away and said in an oddly slurred voice- "I'm Obliviate, one of Wizeman's three head commanders that include Reala and Sphere. I came to collect _him_." He was pointing at Ember.

Stream rounded on Ember. "Ok, now what have you done to upset Wizeman this time?" She asked, Ember was a magnet to doing things that annoyed anyone who had a connection to the evil creator of his kingdom, Nightmare... And this other place called Nightopia that had nearly nothing to do with him because it was filled with flowers, fluffy bunnies, rainbows, little birdies, singing, dancing, cupcakes, candy, sweet music, Nightopians and blah, blah, blah. You get the message, it was the complete opposite of Nightmare. That was dark and full of dead trees, Nightmarans (such as NiGHTS, Stream and Ember), a whole lot of rocks and you get the message that those are completely different places altogether and there's absolutely no reason why I should use up this whole chapter describing the differences between two places in the dream world. How I hate geography...

Ember was confused, "I didn't do anything!" he protested. "Unless you count the time that I accidently got myself into a fight against that random Nightmaran that I hadn't seen before in my life three weeks ago because I got drunk on sugary stuff, I don't know why that guy will be after me!"

"I am not after him for reasons like that." Said Obliviate. "The reason is between us and the prince of Nightmare." Ember's face fell and he dived downwards so fast, he was just a red and blue blur. Obliviate lazily fired a star after him, it exploded as it met it target. Luckily for Ember, since he was going so fast, he had only 5 metres to fall, so he didn't break anything.

"Ember?" Stream called, "Ember!" Obliviate sniggered and dived after Ember, Stream grabbed onto his boot, but he pushed her away.

At this point, all Stream needed was help...

øøøøø

"Ugh, honestly, you're luck you're not next to him." Lyndsay sighed. "That new boy, Rick is a total douche."

Nikki laughed, "Sucks to be you. Just be happy Jack doesn't sit next to you, he would of eaten half of your stationary during the first day."

"Is that him?" Jasmine asked, pointing to a hyperactive boy with short orange hair running around in circles and screaming about eating clouds and rainbows. Nikki nodded. "It must suck having a brother like him." She added.

"Trust me, I have worse." Nikki said, "You haven't seen our father." Immediately, Jasmine couldn't help but imagine a taller version of Jack in a nightclub. It wasn't very difficult.

"Is he an insane lunatic?" Lyndsay questioned.

Nikki hesitated, "Sort of."

Jasmine was just about to point out that someone's either crazy or sane, when Jack ran up to them with a stick, causing the girls to run away screaming into the girls bathroom. As if a little thing like the bathroom of the opposite gender would affect him. He was late for class because he had to pay the school councillor a visit.

By the time everyone recovered from the shock of not being safe in the girls bathroom, it was already time to go back home.

øøøøø

Nikki was walking briskly through an alley. She had cut through a few of these and five people's backyards as shortcuts.

Well aware of the footsteps behind her, Nikki walked a bit faster. But whoever was behind her easily matched her pace.

"So, where are you staying?" rick sneered, "In a dumpster? I can imagine you doing something as stupid as that."

"Shut up." Nikki snarled. This only seemed to influence Rick.

"Aww, look at you. Is that the worst insult your pretty little mind can think of?" He teased. "That's the same one you've been using for years. Shut up, Ree. Shut up, Ree! Well, it's about time that I got a voice of my own. What about you? You've spent years using other people's power and getting help... Like a puppet if you ask me."

Nikki lost it. She spun around, "Oh, I'm the puppet, hey? Who's the one being used by their precious puppeteer? Who's the one who's always crying back to someone if you fail at something? Who's the one with absolutely no independence?" She yelled, turning and running through the alley at top speed.

Rick didn't bother to pursue her. What could she do against Wizeman's power? There was nothing he could do. Unless she would waste her time with a visitor to the Dream World, nothing would stand in Wizeman's way and there was nothing even NiGHTS could do about it...


	3. Hall Fights and Nightmaran Transformatio

**Hall Fights and Nightmaran Transformations**

The next day, Jasmine came to school late (again), told Mrs Moring another excuse from the top of her head (again), forgot that she had changed seats and ended up giving Rick a 'polite' lecture (again) and ended up sitting next to Nikki (again).

"Well, _you're_ sure not a morning person!" She said cheerfully.

"How come you're so... Happy?" Jasmine asked, resting her head on her desk, ignoring Mrs Moring's endless blabbering on about homonyms.

"I have no idea!" Nikki said, "What's really weird is, I'm sure something bad is happening, but I'm feeling really happy, I just don't know why!"

"Do you think the bad thing is having someone like Rick in our class?" Jasmine asked, glancing at the kid from the other end of the classroom.

"I'm not sure." Nikki said, "But if I didn't know him, I'd say yes."

"Is he actually that bad?"

"Well, he's very annoying."

"GIRLS!" Mrs Moring yelled, slamming her 'important' papers onto her desk and making the whole class jump. "Will you be quiet, I'm trying to teach a class here! Why don't you look around and copy the other students?" Jasmine looked around, half the class was either reading books by holding the book under their desk or passing notes since they weren't allowed to talk.

"Yeah, sure we will." Nikki said in an oh-so-innocent voice. But the second Mrs Moring looked away, Nikki started humming a continuous, droning, flat tune that wasn't even a tune because it was just the same note. Soon enough, the whole class had joined in and it was impossible to tell who was making the noise since everyone had their mouths shut and were all looking sweetly at their teacher, who was failing to pinpoint the students making the sound.

"Jasmine!" Mrs Moring yelled, "Are you making that awful noise?"

"Wha- No!" Jasmine gasped, "I'm not doing it!" Then the second Mrs Moring asked someone else, Jasmine started humming again.

This annoyed Mrs Moring so much, she took the whole of the lesson trying to find out which people were humming. In fact, she even bothered to keep them in for recess, and she was going to keep them in for lunch as well, but by then, the class was thoroughly sick of the joke and confessed that almost all of them were playing the prank on her. This only led to lunchtime detention.

"I'm bored." Nikki muttered, making a paper aeroplane and sailing it through the open window. "Mrs Moring is such a boring poopy head with no sense of humour." Her eyes moved to look at Rick, "Of course," She added, "She's not the _only_ boring poopy head with no sense of humour..."

Jasmine snorted, "Yeah, as if I didn't know that-"

"Jasmine!" Mrs Moring yelled.

"Yes?" Jasmine asked sweetly.

"Shut up!" Mrs Moring shouted, "This is a classroom, you don't have to shout!"

"Look who's talking." Someone said under their breath. The whole class laughed and then shut up after receiving Mrs Moring's evil eye.

"Beast." Jasmine muttered, glancing at the window a few metres away and wondering if it was a smart idea to jump out to escape from the classroom.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

A few weeks back, Reala – the prince of Nightmare had a visitor.

Reala was moping around the throne room of the Nightmaric castle when the ruler of the Nightmaran army burst through the door. (Well, not exactly the _door_. Wizeman never bothered to put doors in the castle because he believed that opening and closing the doors wasted time. Reala had gone broke because he had spent so much of his money to booby-trap every square inch of Nightmare and Nightopia in case on a rare occasion, his sister was standing instead of flying and she happened to stand in the right place at the right time and he'd finally be able to catch her. He knew it'll never happen, but by the time he realised, he'd wasted over five million gold coins on it all.)

Anyway, since there was no door to burst through, the leader of the Nightmaran army (who actually turns out to be Reala's most loyal subject) ended up missing the doorway entirely and smashed through the wall.

"What the hell, Sphere?" Reala yelled, "Wizeman says we don't have doors for a reason, you know!"

Sphere (female Nightmaran with plain blue horns and pale green eyes) picked herself up off the floor, brushed some dust off her front and hurriedly said – "Sorry Ree, you've got a visitor, that's all."

"You tear apart the bleeding castle for a 'that's all'?" Reala said, outraged. "Anyway, send them in, and don't call me Ree."

"Ok, Ree." Sphere said, leaving the room for a few seconds before returning with another Nightmaran. This one was a lot older than Sphere, with long, golden horns and a dull, scratched, faded bronze coloured persona.

"Oh, you." Said Reala, tensing slightly. He'd met this Nightmaran twice before and he had a fear that she'd do something to him like melt his persona.

"Hello Reala" Said the visitor. "It's been such a long time."

"Yeah, ten minutes or so." Reala couldn't help saying.

"No, I meant since we last saw each other."

"Oh yes, two months. My apologies." Reala decided to drop the sarcasm, he wasn't going to get anywhere with it.

"I came to give you my answer."

Reala looked at sphere, hoping she'd give him a clue to what the hell the old nut in front of him was talking about. Sphere quickly scratched 'brotherhood' on the wall behind her with her claws. Reala sighed, did he have to start fining Nightmarans that make the castle even more crappier than it already was? Well, that didn't matter that much, he now understood a little about what his visitor was saying.

"Oh yeah, I understand what you're talking about!" Reala said in his best I-didn't-forget-about-you voice. "So are you going to use your Super Psycho- I mean psychic powers to destroy that brother of mine?"

The visitor's golden eyes locked with his for a second before she said – "No."

"What? Why?" Reala demanded. "Do you have a problem with killing?"

His visitor shook her head, "No, but I do have a problem with killing your brother."

Reala snorted, as if! "And why is that?"

"He came to me."

"So?"

"He asked me to help him and I did."

"No you didn't!"

"I tried."

Reala tried hard not to smirk but failed, "It didn't work now didn't it?"

His visitor gazed at him solemnly, "It partly did." Reala's smirk faded, but before he could say anything, his visitor flew as fast as an arrow upwards and smashed a huge hole in the roof. Reala sighed again.

"Sphere, ask Wizeman if he can make a few new laws for Nightmare." He told his subject. "Any Nightmaran that either physically, verbally, emotionally... Ok, just say anyone who does something to wreck the castle will be fined 100 gold coins and we don't care if it's a million old Nightmaran with extremely powerful magic, we just need money to pay for the fine Obliviate got for smashing up the casino and the fine for him bashing up the manager when he was told to stop."

"Do casinos even have managers?" Sphere questioned.

"I don't know!"

"Ok, ok, chill!" Sphere said before she kicked off and flew through the hole in the roof.

"And tell him that he should fix the castle!" Reala called to her, "It's falling down already!" Just as he said that, one of the pillars that held the roof up cracked. "And fast!" He added.

"Got it!" Sphere called before she zipped out of sight.

Reala threw himself onto the throne. He knew that Wizeman didn't have to do anything at the moment, what his visitor had said was hardly any concern to him... Yet.

Suddenly, Reala got up, he knew exactly what he had to do, he had almost all the time in the world to act. All he had to do was find the exact location of his siblings...

[New Paragraph Thingy]

"Jasmine..." Came an annoying sing-song voice. "Wakey wakey!"

"Wha?" Jasmine opened one eye to see Nikki's face right up to her's. "Aauuggh!" She screamed as she jumped back, falling out of her chair in the process and causing Nikki to roll about on the floor, laughing. "Nikki, what the heck was that for?"

"Well..." Nikki said as soon as she was able to stop laughing for one second. "Mrs Moring let us outside to eat something."

"Hell yeah!" Jasmine cheered, jumping up and dragging Nikki to her locker. The hall was just about empty and only one other kid was there, but he was just going through the door, so I guess he wasn't in the hall after all.

"Hey, hey!" Nikki said, prying Jasmine's hand from her arm, "Can I go to _my_ locker, I want to eat something, too!"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Jasmine said, letting Nikki go to the next hall. "See ya!"

Jasmine hurriedly unlocked her locker and opened it. She was just about to search through the forest of trash/stationary/school 'essentials' for any spare cash, when her locker door slammed shut on its own. Well, not on its own, a manicured hand was pressed against the door. Jasmine turned to stare right into Rick's creepy dark blue eyes.

"Um, this is my locker..." Jasmine began before Rick interrupted her as if she hadn't said anything.

"Where's NiGHTS?" He asked.

"Who?"

"NiGHTS, don't pretend that you don't know!" He hissed, "Where is she?"

"Who in the world is Knights?"

"NiGHTS!"

"I'm right here." Said Nikki, she was standing in the doorway, looking utterly furious with Rick. "Why now?"

Rick smirked and turned to face her, "Because it's at school and there are lots of people to look, that's why."

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to repeat that in English, I don't understand a word you're saying."

"If you couldn't guess my answer, you don't know me at all."

Nikki's expression turned from rage to panic, "Wait a second," She breathed, "You're not planning on-"

"Oh yes I am."

Suddenly, Nikki was shoved aside and Jack trotted in, he didn't look at all bothered, he didn't even look like he had any idea what was even going on.

"Hiya, everybody!" He said in his irritating, high-pitched voice. "Have I missed anything? Are we starting yet?"

"Wait a second," Jasmine said, trying to make sense of what was going on, "How do you all know each other so well? Have you met before or something?"

"Gosh, you're a dumb one." Rick said, "Isn't it a little obvious since we all came to the school on the same day? Don't we seem to know each other a little too well?"

"Well, I know that Nikki and Jack are siblings-" Jasmine began.

"No, NiGHTS and I are twins." Rick corrected her, "And Jackle is our younger brother... Despite his height, he was created that way."

"Jasmine..." Nikki (or was it NiGHTS?) said, "Mind turning away just quickly?" Without waiting for an answer, she strode forward and smashed her fist into Rick's face and yelled many words that a year 6 schoolgirl shouldn't know about. "Reala, you f*** b****! What the f*** do you think you're doing? Are you actually going to sabotage the school as a Nightmaran? That's a f***ing dangerous plan, I mean – not that I give a s*** if you're seen or anything, I care more about the people that could be f*** up than you!"

"Can someone explain to me what the hell's going on?" Jasmine asked, but she was just ignored.

Rick (or Reala?) recovered from being hit almost instantly and he tackled Nikki (NiGHTS) and the two of them wrestled on the ground as Jackle ran around with his arms outstretched like an aeroplane's, talking about trains.

"Hey, um... It's against the school rules to fight!" Jasmine said, jumping back to stop the two twins from knocking her off her feet. "Guys? I think you should stop-"

"Shut up, no one cares about your opinion!" Rick (Reala) snarled, hitting Nikki (NiGHTS) over the head repeatedly with a dictionary.

"Hey, I care about her opinion!" Nikki (NiGHTS) yelled, grabbing the dictionary out of her brother's hands and smashing it into his face. "You beastly beast!"

Rick (Reala) just laughed, "If you like her so much, why don't you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you're not a human and you're actually a creature from the Dream World."

Nikki (NiGHTS) turned her head toward Jasmine, "Please ignore Reala, the doctors tried all they could to help him, but nothing worked. He's got the same sanity level as Jackle."

"If I'm a Nightmaran, you're one too." Reala said.

"See? As mad as a hatter." Nikki (NiGHTS) said, "Nightmarans don't exist."

"Oh really? What are you then, NiGHTS?" Rick (Reala) snarled.

"How about a human, genius? Like you." She turned back to Jasmine, "He plays to much video games." She told her, "Them and his mental condition don't mix very well."

"Ree's not mental!" Jackle squealed, "I am!"

"Yes, yes." Nikki (NiGHTS) said, waving her hand dismissively, "We all know that you are, you don't have to remind us."

Rick (Reala) rolled out from under Nikki (NiGHTS) and jumped back something like 2 metres away.

Then he grew long black and red horns.

And his skin turned a greyish colour.

And he was wearing black lipstick and eyeliner.

And he was wearing a gold mask that went over his eyes.

And he was _flying_!

"Sorry to drag you into this." Nikki (NiGHTS) said, as she also transformed.

She grew slightly shorter purple horns.

Her clothes became skin-tight leggings, a white shirt, a pink vest and a red diamond on her chest.

"You're going down!" NiGHTS yelled.

Reala smirked, "In your dreams! Nightmare Shocker!" A jagged ray of black and white... I don't know what the hell it is, - let's just say stuff – shot out of his left hand, NiGHTS ducked and the thingy smashed open five of the lockers that were behind her.

"Fail, b****!" NiGHTS yelled back, "Diamond Storm!" A billion tiny diamonds rained down out of nowhere and somehow fired themselves at Reala.

"Wizeman's defence." Reala said lazily and the diamonds shattered before they even reached him.

"Oh crud, this is useless." NiGHTS said, "We both are twins and we both have the same strength and knowledge in battle, what smart move do you have up your arm, since you don't have sleaves?"

"Jackle, help me!" Reala announced, his brother completely ignored him and started doing some _very_ inappropriate dance moves and humming to The Lonely Island.

"What the hell is going on?" Jasmine asked panicky, "Seriously, can someone answer me for once?"

"This is all a dream." NiGHTS said, "We are not real."

"If you weren't real, I don't think you'll be saying that." Jasmine said.

NiGHTS sighed, "Alright then, we are real, we are called Nightmarans and we come from Nightmare. Reala is the prince of Nightmare and I'm his sister who rebelled against our father, Wizeman who is the ruler of the Dream world. Jackle is... Well, I have no idea what he is because he's so stupid, Wizeman didn't give him a proper job in the kingdom." She turned to Reala, "Does that satisfy you?" She asked.

Reala smirked, "Who's the psychopath now, hey?"

"Oh shut up. Blessed Claws!"

"Shadow Drawn."

"Is that even a move?"

"Well, I just used it."

"It isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"I like pie!" Jackle announced.

"Good for you." NiGHTS said, "We really care."

"Yay!" Jackle cheered.

"I was being sarcastic." NiGHTS pointed out.

"CAN SOMEONE LISTEN TO ME?" Jasmine yelled.

"No." Reala said. "Jackle, Jack of Clubs!"

Jackle giggled, "Teehee, Jack of _Clubs_!"

"Yes, that's what I said." Reala said impatiently.

Jackle transformed.

He got taller.

His skin turned as black as the night sky.

He grew orange horns with blue, green and yellow markings.

His body disappeared entirely and the only thing that told you that he had something like a body was a cape with card suits sewed onto it and gloves.

"Yarr! I'll give you the Jack of _Clubs_!" He yelled, pulling a deck of cards out of his cloak and flicking them at NiGHTS and Jasmine, "Club, club, club, club!"

Amazingly, the cards actually did something. They smashed through the walls where Jackle missed, and one hit Jasmine in the chest and sent her flying into the wall.

"GAHH! Sorry, Jasmine!" NiGHTS cried, "Sorrysorrysorry!"

"Why are you saying sorry?" Jasmine asked, "You didn't do anything."

"Oh yeah." NiGHTS said, "Sorry anyway."

"She's a blithering idiot." Reala called, "She feels that she has to apologise to everyone for everything."

"You bastard!" NiGHTS hissed, grabbing a paperback that had fallen out of a smashed locker, "I'm going to seriously murder you now!"

"With a book?"

"I'm going to shove it down your throat and wring your neck!"

"That's nice, I'm sure you'll find someone out there who cares."

"Actually, I care." Said, Jasmine, standing up.

"Jasmine, we met yesterday." NiGHTS said.

"Uh-huh?"

"So..."

"So what? I like you."

"Aww, you're so sweet!" Jackle said, "So sweet... I like sweets! They're yummy, yummy in my tummy!"

"Jackle, shut up and attack them again." Reala said.

"If you give me a sweet I will." Jackle said.

Reala rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine." He sighed, "I'll give you one if you attack."

"I want two!"

"One."

"Three!"

"One."

"Four!"

"One."

"Four hundred!"

"I don't think you understand the principles of negotiating, Jackle."

"Four hundred and one!"

"One."

"Ok!" Jackle pulled out an umbrella, opened it and thrust it backward and forward, singing "Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh!"

"I told you to attack." Reala growled, "Attack, not dance and sing Riana!"

"I'm attacking the air." Jackle told him huffily, "Where's my sweetie?"

"What?"

"I attack, you give me a sweetie." Reminded Jackle, "You promised."

"I don't have one!"

"Then give me two."

"I don't have two."

""Then give me three."

"I don't have any!"

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I did!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

"They're distracted." NiGHTS whispered, "We should take advantage right now!"

"Um, that's great," Said Jasmine, "But how can I?"

"Good question... Um... Er... Um..." NiGHTS hesitated, "I'll make you Nightmaran!"

"You'll what?"

"It's not painful."

"I wasn't asking if it's painful, I want to know what it is."

"I'll explain later."

"Can you tell me now?"

"I don't think there's time." NiGHTS glanced at Reala, who was negotiating with Jackle when the right time to give out lollies is. "Do you trust me?"

"Not exactly."

"Please!"

"Ok, ok. I trust you... Do I?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Alright, I was lying!" Reala yelled, "I was never going to give you a lolly, now shut up!"

Jackle whimpered, "What about a pie? Can you give me a pie?"

"No!"

"You're mean."

"Find someone who cares."

"Ok, Jasmine!" NiGHTS yelled, "Let's do this!"

"Do what?" Asked Jasmine, but she was ignored (as usual).

"Have you ever tried making someone Nightmaran?" Reala asked.

"Nope."

"I think it's kind of dangerous."

"You _think_?"

"Yes, I think, but I don't care."

"Well in that case, we don't care either."

"Hey, do you think this is a smart idea?" Jasmine asked NiGHTS.

"No." NiGHTS said, "But if it were completely safe, it wouldn't be fun."

"NiGHTS-"

"Sorry, no time to talk, Nightmaran Transformation!"


	4. The Nightmarish Nightmarans of Nightmare

Nightmarish Nightmarans of Nightmare

Jasmine felt hot, then cold, then hot then cold, then hot, then cold ect. Then she had that sort of feeling you get when your body falls asleep, but you are actually still awake **[Author's Note That's never actually happened to me, by the way, but I can tell it feels weird]**.

She wasn't aware of anything around her, except probably Reala yelling "Holy Wizeman, that can kill her!" and NiGHTS yelling "Shut up, you stupid old moggy!" and then suddenly, she started to feel a lot taller.

When Jasmine felt brave enough to open her eyes, she saw that she _was_ in fact, a lot taller and her drab, boring poo-brown and vomit-yellow school uniform had been replaced by a frikken awesome red winter coat (the kind with fake/real animal fur on the inside that makes environmentalists drop dead) and she was wearing black and red leggings. She had long, curvy white and pale blue tiger-striped horns.

"I give you Jasmine, the Nightmaran of plants!" NiGHTS announced, "...And flowers... And... And..."

"What do you mean, 'The Nightmaran of'?" Asked Reala, who was hovering in the one of the corners, holding a locker door that had been ripped of its hinges above his head.

"I don't know, figure it out, pea-brain!" NiGHTS retorted.

"Well I give _you_ Jasmine, the Nightmaran who was on fire!" Reala shouted.

"I love the Hunger Games!" Jackle squealed, "Let's light her on fire, now!"

"In your dreams, b****! Come on, Jasmine, ATTACK!" NiGHTS turned to Jasmine, "Jasmine?"

"I'm right here." Said Jasmine.

"Sorry. Attack?"

Jasmine raised her eyebrows.

"_Please_ attack?"

"Of course!" Said Jasmine happily, "Now how do I?"

NiGHTS face-palmed herself, "I don't know!"

"You don't?"

"Well, sort of, I just-" NiGHTS fumbled, "Can you just work it out?"

"I'm still here!" Reala shouted, waving his arms about like a demented hummingbird. "Hello? Does anyone see me? When can we start fighting again?"

"Now, Purple Dream!" NiGHTS summoned a harmless-looking purple cloud to float in front of Reala.

"Whoops." Said NiGHTS, looking a bit embarrassed, "That's the spell I use to make my bed, my sincerest apologies, brother."

"I love clouds!" Jackle squealed, jumping up and down on one, "It brings back memories! Like the time Ree dropped me on my head as a baby and the time I choked on my elbow!"

"You don't even have an elbow." NiGHTS pointed out.

Jackle sniffed, "WAAAAHHHH! YOU'RE MEAN, I'M LEAVING HOME FOREVER!"

"For the last frikken time, all because I made you sleep in your locker doesn't mean you live at school!" Reala spat, "And don't break- Damn it." Jackle had flown out of the closed window, shattering the glass everywhere.

"One second, can I have a bathroom break?" Asked NiGHTS.

"NO!" Reala yelled, "We've had too many distractions, I want to fight you!"

NiGHTS sighed, "Fine, fine." She muttered, "Have it your way."

"But NiGHTS, how am I supposed to fight if I don't know any attacks?" Jasmine asked.

"Make them up, of course!" Said NiGHTS, "It's very easy, all you need is one adjective and one noun. You add them together and voila, you've got yourself an attack! I guarantee, it's got a 20% chance of working!"

"What happens if it doesn't work?" Asked Jasmine.

"Run for it."

"Ok."

"Got it?"

"Er, Broken... Glass?" Jasmine tried. It had absolutely no effect. "Dead Cloud?" Nothing. "Angry Juice?" Nothing. "Hungry Olive?" Nothing. "Scary Apple?" Nothing. "Green Chair?" Nothing. "Wriggly Haze?" Nothing. She stamped her foot in frustration, "This sucks!" She spat. At once, the ground around her shattered and the bits flew at Reala's face. Instead of falling (what will happen if you tried this), Jasmine found herself floating in midair. "Cool!" She exclaimed, "This is fun!" She willed herself to go forward, she went forward. She willed herself to go back, she went back. She willed herself to shoot upwards and hit her head on the ceiling, she shot upwards and hit her head on the ceiling.

"I worked, it worked!" NiGHTS sang, hopping from one foot to the other and pumping her fists in the air, "Awesome, I'm really awesome! I'm really, really awe-"

"Darkness Pledge!" Reala snarled, he had recovered from the shock of having the ground attack him and was zipping all over the place, trying to dodge Jasmine's possessed... Er... Shards of the ground. NiGHTS shut up and flinched, but Reala's attack didn't do anything.

"What was that supposed to do?" Asked Jasmine.

"Call upon my-" Reala began, but he broke off when the ceiling suddenly fell in and a male Nightmaran (Jasmine used her power of common sense to figure out that Nightmaran = Creatures like NiGHTS, Jackle and Reala) with red Jackle-style horns, wearing a black tunic came falling in after.

An ugly Nightmaran followed, "Thou called the great warrior, Ree-Ree?" He asked Reala.

"Why is my nickname longer than my real name?" Asked Reala.

The ugly guy thought for a moment, "I have no idea in the brain of mine." He said at last, "The fair maiden with the beautiful eyes suggested it-"

"I should of known." Reala spat, "Remind me to kill Sphere after I've killed NiGHTS, Ember and this... Human thing."

"Ember?" NiGHTS asked, looking at the Nightmaran (the one who needed a really long link to describe his clothes) lying unmoving on the ground, "Oh s***, what did you do to him, you ugly old moggy?" **[Author's note: If you know what a moggy is, please tell me]**

"Why should you care?" Asked the ugly moggy.

"He's my bleeping friend, YAAAARRRRRRRRRRR! TAKE THIS, DIAMOND BEAM!" NiGHTS screamed, her diamond flashed (the CLEAN type of flashing) and created a laser beam that cut open a wall and the lockers connected to it, the ugly dude flew up and down to avoid being cut up.

"Thou shalt not attack me in such a foul manner, you wretch!" The ugly dude spat, "That terrible weapon has thee!"

"What the hell is he saying?" Asked Jasmine.

"No idea." Said NiGHTS, "I never even knew he spoke Old English."

"By troth, I do!" Said the ugly dude.

"Who the heck are you?" Asked Jasmine.

"Obliviate."

"Oblivion?"

"Obliviate!"

"Oblivious?"

"OBLIVIATE!"

"Alright, no need to shout." Jasmine said, "Let's fight! ~Squiggly~Line~Attack~!" No need to describe what that attack did, the name says it all. Black squiggly lines shot out of her hands and slithered across the floor like snakes. Then they coiled themselves up to make pictures of flowers and kittens. "What the-?"

"Not all attacks are as you expect young one, fierce like a raging storm." Obliviate said, "You still have much to learn before you can embrace your skill..."

"I doubt he knows half the words he's saying." NiGHTS muttered Jasmine giggled.

"... And like my father, old as a weathered book sitting in a dusty library..." Obliviate continued.

"You can tell he doesn't usually speak like this." NiGHTS continued, "Notice how he's trying to cram as many similes and metaphors into his sentences as possible?"

"... And my even older grandmother, a decaying book with even more mouldy pages..."

"Your face is decaying and mouldy!" A female Nightmaran with blue horns flew down, the only time Jasmine had seen someone that angry was when Liam Painful, Nile River and Harry Unstylish emptied a jar of cockroaches into Ms Mooring's handbag. This Nightmaran had pretty blue horns and was wearing those designer clothes you only see on the popular girls in your school (you know them, the ones who hang out in that one big mob and are always talking about how 'hot' Justin Beiber and One Direction is). She looked like she'd have a very pretty face, but her face wasn't that pretty at that moment, because she was so angry and she was screaming abuse at the top of her voice. People who do that don't tend to look that pretty.

"Ugly f***ing b****!" She screamed, "That's Ember you just bashed up you C*** with a s*** for a face! You're uglier than a two-headed toad!"

"Thou doesn't need to rub it in." Obliviate sniffed, "Very rude is thee."

"I don't think she cares." Said Reala, "I don't care either. We're outnumbered."

"One is a rookie and the other is unconscious." Said Obliviate, "What worries thee?"

"Who's unconscious?" Asked the Nightmaran Jasmine guesses was called Ember, he was lying on the floor, only his eyes moving.

"Alright, one is a rookie and the other is in no shape to fight." Obliviate rephrased, "Is thou pleased now?"

"I don't like being called weak." Ember grumbled.

"Shut up." Said NiGHTS, "We don't need any distractions."

"I don't care if someone's at death's door or not!" Reala spat, "I say we're outnumbered!"

"I don't care if we're outnumbered." Said NiGHTS, "I say we're picking a fight in public in front of humans!"

Reala scowled, "Like I care about that, there's a chance of us being beaten, we're moving this fight!" He waved his clawed hand and a massive black and red portal opened up out of nowhere and sucked everyone inside it.

"What do we do, now?" Jasmine shouted.

"Scream." Ember called back.

And together, all the good Nightmarans started screaming at the top of their lungs.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

You may be wondering what Jasmine's first sensation was when they landed. You'll probably be expecting her and the Nightmarans to land in a lush meadow of green grass and flowers, and for her to just inhale the lovely scent. Or you might expect her to land in a dark fortress in the middle of a dark forest in the darkest part of Nightmare. Well, whatever your thoughts were on what she first though, I'm going to disappoint you. Because when she landed, Jasmine tripped and landed flat on her face, having the wind knocked out of her. So there it is, her first thought was "Ow". A bit of a shame, really. It could of been, "Where the hell am I?" Or "Why the heck aren't Reala and the ugly dude Oblivious or whatever bashing us up?" Or "What are those creepy bald things with halos doing here? Are they going to save us? No they aren't, they're running away. Why is Obliviate running after them with cutlery in his claws? Why is Reala screaming at him to eat dinner later?"

"Hoo, hoo!" A brown owl wearing a vest and classes came flapping out of nowhere. At the sight of this abnormal creature, Jasmine screamed and dived behind NiGHTS and Stream. "Hoo, hoo!" The owl repeated, "Help, another Nightmaran, I'm going to be eaten with a side of Nightopian-"

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Jasmine screamed, "I'm going insane!" She closed her eyes, "I'm not talking to a bird, I'm not talking to a bird, I'm not talking to a bird..." She opened them and screamed when she realised that she _was_ talking to a bird.

Stream cast her a sympathetic glance, "I'm sorry." She said, "Owl annoys everyone in every way possible." She explained, "Seriously, "He's the world champion in annoying both visitors and dream creatures."

"She's not going to eat me, is she?" Owl asked timidly. For a wise looking animal, he surely was an idiot.

"I think you should be more worried about _me_!" Reala snarled. He would of looked more intimidating if a fleeing freaky dream thing hadn't looked behind it while running away from Obliviate and crashed into Reala's butt, sending him sprawling. "F***ING THING!" Reala spat, grabbing the Nightopian and throwing it to Obliviate, "Take that to the palace, I'm eating it for dessert!"

Obliviate caught the creepy bald thing and sank into the ground. Reala turned around, "Right." He began before he realised he was outnumbered 5 to 1 (if you include the badly injured Nightmaran, the Half-Maran who had no idea what she was doing and a useless owl). He swore as loud as possible and flew away.

"I like him, he's silly." Said Jasmine, "If he weren't evil, we might be friends."

"What about Owl?" Stream asked, "He's silly, right?"

"Yeah, but he's stupid as well." Said Jasmine, no one in their right mind would ever want be friends with him."

NiGHTS smiled warmly, "Well in that case, welcome to the team!"

"So she's not going to eat me?" Asked Owl.

"Shut up." Said NiGHTS.

"I'm still here." Said Ember.

"Oh yeah, let's get you back home." Said NiGHTS.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

NiGHTS led them to a cave in a valley far away from the prying eyes of the overly-cute Nightopians. The entrance was very narrow and Jasmine was surprised no one's horns got stuck when they walked in. Inside the cave, there was a couch, a wardrobe that they used to clean the cave up when it got messy (by 'cleaning up' I mean shoving everything into the wardrobe so you can't see it), a bookshelf (where Owl could become even nerdier than he already was) and several blankets and pillows on the floor that Jasmine guessed the Nightmarans slept.

"Here we are." Said NiGHTS, dumping Ember on the couch, "Cool place, huh?"

"What happens when it snows?" Asked Jasmine, "I mean, don't you get cold?"

"We have a door, you know." Said Stream, "But you can't see it because it's invisible. It lets Nightmarans, visitors and Nightopians in, but keeps the cold and heat out."

Owl sighed, "Yes, although I think our hideout at the DreamGates were better. You had access to many other worlds, most in which you end up walking straight into an enemy's lair, but those were the good 'ol days..."

"Owl, we _still_ end up walking straight into an enemy's lair." Ember pointed out.

"Well yes, but we were more _organised_ back then." Owl sighed, "We became less organised ever since we met _you_."

"Hey come on, he's not that bad." Said Stream, "At least we still run blindly into danger in style!"

Owl just stared at her as if he'd never heard anything so stupid before in his life. Finally, he turned to Jasmine and in an attempt to change the subject said, "You can change back into a human now."

"Oh, ok." Said Jasmine and she just did that.

Once she was back as the average girl with long black hair and brown eyes, Ember sighed, "I think you look hotter as a Nightmaran." He murmured and received a whack on the head by Stream, "I mean, Stream looks the best, you're runner up in Nightmaran hotness. Owl is the lowest ranked because he's definitely not hot."

"And he's not a Nightmaran." Said Stream.

"Oh yeah, that too."

"Ignore Ember." Said NiGHTS, "He's always like that."

"Er... Ok." Said Jasmine, "So can you explain where we are and what the hell those weird bald things outside are and why you're living in a cave?"

"Hoo, hoo!" Went Owl (he thinks he's the most important of the group so he thinks he has the right to act as the leader and answer all the questions first) "Hoo, hoo!" (He usually makes that noise when he doesn't know what to say. It makes him sound sophisticated and as if he knows what he's doing). "Hoo-"

"Oh shut up, will you?" NiGHTS sighed, "Jasmine, you're in the Dream World. No not DreamWorld, the amusement park, I mean the place you go when you dream."

"Funny, I've had 12 years of dreaming and I still haven't come here yet."

"Yeah, I know. It's weird." Stream agreed. "Those weird bald things with halos are called Nightopians. They're pretty much useless unless you count eating them. Yeah that's right, we eat them." She added when she saw the look on Jasmine's face. "Most Nightmarans eat them. Nightopians aren't very bright creatures, you know. Just charm them with some music, lead them straight to your lair and eat them. Even when their friends have gone missing, those little guys still think of us as The Friendly Nightmarans."

"And we live in a cave because we're outlaws." Ember finished, "We used to work for the creator of the Dream World, Master Wizeman. He still amazes me, I mean, he's evil but he created creatures like the Nightopians that do nothing but sing, dance and provide dinner for us. Reala is Wizeman's second in command AKA - son. NiGHTS was the first Nightmaran to turn against him, she took refuge at this place called the DreamGates where Reala kept on trying to abduct her and take her to Wizeman. It was quite funny, really because he booby trapped everywhere before he realised that the traps will never work unless he was standing right in front of her. Well, they actually worked a few times but Reala made the mistake of flying away after he caught her, giving her time to escape."

"Told you he was silly." Said Jasmine, "I like silly people."

"Any other questions?" Asked NiGHTS.

"Yeah, why doesn't Reala wear pants?"

Everyone was silent and at last Stream said – "I have no idea."

"Any sensible questions?" NiGHTS asked.

"Nope."

"Shame on you. Come on, let's show you the DreamWorld!" NiGHTS enthusiastically shot straight upwards and hit her head on the cave's roof. "Ow."

**Kay, should Donbalon or Bomamba be in the next chapter? Vote in the reviews!**


	5. Of Dream Gates and Insanity

**AN: Sorry this chappie's a little (ok, a lot) bit late, I had writers block :P I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK! :( **

**I'm now gonna do it that all the chapters 4, 5 or 6 pages long so it'll take a bit less time to update and I can do more chapters quicker so that Caity won't kill me :)**

**Of Dream Gates and Insanity **

"In the NIIIIIIIIGHTS, dream DELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTS..." Ember sang out of tunely as he, NiGHTS, Jasmine and Stream flew over grassy meadows full of happy, singing Nightopians and over grassy meadows full of panicking, screaming Nightopians who were getting eaten by Nightmarans.

"Ember, shut up!" Stream shouted.

"Never!" NiGHTS said, and she joined in (she was a far better singer than Ember, by the way).

Stream sighed and slowed down a little to fly next to Jasmine, "You really should ignore Ember." She said, "He thinks he can do anything all because he was once Prince of Nightmare."

Jasmine frowned, "But I'm not having a nightmare." She said, "This is actually a pretty good dream."

Stream sighed, "Nightmare is the opposite of Nightopia." She explained, "It's also where Nightmarans come from and where Wizeman's castle is. I have no idea why he lives in that dump of Nightmare. Probably because it makes him look dangerous, but I don't see what's so intimidating about someone who lives in some dark, desolate, rocky wasteland with a few gray cities. Nightopia is so much better, not because it's all lovey-dovey, but because of the yummy Nightopians it has to offer."

"Right." Said Jasmine, "Nightopia = Good. Nightmare = Bad. Got it."

"NiGHTS was once the princess of Nightmare." Stream continued casually, "But both she and Ember rebelled Master Wizeman ages ago. I did, too, but I'm not princess." Her face looked exactly like that 'forever alone' meme.

As if he had just heard their conversation, Ember called, "To your left is a good hunting spot for Nightopians!" Pointing down at a field filled with screaming Nightopians being chased by a large group of Nightmarans.

"Hoo, hoo!" Owl popped out of nowhere.

"Ok, who brought _him_ here?" NiGHTS growled.

"Hoo, hoo! I say, there are the Dream Gates!" Owl hooted, pointing with his wing down at something in the distance. He then spiraled out of control, because you need two wings to fly, and he wasn't flapping the wing he was pointing with.

The four Nightmarans laughed and flew down to the Dream Gates, ignoring the screaming owl.

The Dream Gates was a beautiful paved, rounded clearing surrounded by trees. Despite it being the middle of the day, the sky was black and studded with tiny, silver and white stars. In the centre of it all was a large fountain (the gurgling of water made Jasmine want to go to the bathroom) that's water glimmered in the moonlight. There were five gate-like doors surrounding the clearing in a neat circle. Unfortunately, Owl ruined the beautiful moment by blabbering about Dream Drops and Ideya.

Ember groaned, "Okay, if we're going through a gate, we're leaving him behind!" He muttered.

NiGHTS nodded, "Agreed." She said, "Which gate should we go through?"

Jasmine looked carefully at each one, "How about this one?" She asked, pointing to the one closest to her.

Ember shook his head, "No, you wouldn't want to go there." He said, "Not at this time, at least. Now's about the time when Donbalon looks through all of his pornos. He's got an impressive collection, by the way."

Jasmine stuck her tongue out, "Yuk." She muttered.

"How about we go to Lost Park?" Stream suggested, "It's always entertaining to see the Cackling Chameleon and Jackle arguing over who is more insane and who can eat the most playing cards in five seconds."

"Cool, let's go!" Said NiGHTS, grabbing Stream and Jasmine by their wrists and dragging them through the gate. Ember flew in after them and slammed the gate in Owl's face before he could follow (fortunately, he was too busy going on about useless details of useless things).

The place which NiGHTS dragged them into was a massive dessert. Yup, you read that right.

"Why is there cake everywhere?" Asked Jasmine.

"I bet Jackle just got hungry." Stream replied, pouncing on a huge crème brulee. Suddenly, all the food disappeared and Stream ended up face planting the ground, causing her to burst into tears and sob something like, "How dare the yummy food run away from me!"

Now that the dessert was gone, Jasmine realized that the whole place was actually a _desert_. There was a massive amusement park a few hundred metres away that was oddly silent (Jasmine had never seen an amusement park devoid of kids screaming and pushing to be the first one to get onto a ride designed to make you violently sick).

Not too far away, Jackle was hovering above the ground in front of a freaky-looking chameleon with no legs that was wearing a brightly-coloured tuxedo and munching on a pack of cards.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jackle screamed, a flood (literally) of tears pouring from his eyes, "Why did you creepy pasta chameleonononononononon make the yummylicious food go away? I hate you now!"

The chameleon made a face and crammed a few more cards into his mouth, "Seriously, kid! Find something better to do than bother me every five seconds!" He mumbled through a mouthful of cards, "Your annoying personality is driving me crazy!"

"Aren't you already crazy?" Asked Jackle, "CRAZY BUDDIES!" He shoved his fist in the chameleon's face in an attempt to brofist him. Unfortunately, the chameleon thought Jackle was attacking him and threw a handful of cards at Jackle who caught them in his mouth and started to eat them.

"This is way too entertaining." Said NiGHTS, summoning a red velvet couch for the four of them to sit on.

"Please, leave me alone!" The chameleon begged Jackle, "Go pester Donbalon instead! He's way more crazy than me!"

"But I don't wanna look at Donbalonononon's pornos now!" Jackle whined, "I looked and drew on them all last week!" He stuck his tongue out, "They're yucky."

The chameleon shook his head, "Could Wizeman have made you any less sane?" He muttered.

"Nope!" Said Jackle happily, "I'm the most insaneous Nightmaran there is!"

"Insaneous isn't even a word!" Said the chameleon.

"Yeah it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yeah, I just made it up!"

"That doesn't make it a word!"

"Yeah it does, you nong!"

"What did you just call me?" The chameleon yelled angrily.

"A nong!" Jackle answered, "I just made _that_ word up, too!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yeah!"

"Nah!"

"Yeah!"

"No, it was made up by... Oh heck, I don't know, but it _is_ a real insult!"

The two of them continued to bicker for twenty minutes without noticing the red couch and four Nightmarans happily eating popcorn and watching them, laughing every now and again. They didn't even notice when NiGHTS, Jasmine, Stream and Ember got bored and started throwing popcorn at them and when they didn't give a reaction, got up and just left.

It was after ten minutes of their departure did Jackle notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Look, popcorn!" He squealed, diving down to eat the scattered popcorn off the ground.

[Page Break]

"Where to next?" Asked NiGHTS as the four Nightmarans stepped out of the Lost Park gate.

"NiGHTS, Stream, Ember, random female Nightmaran!" Owl hooted, appearing out of nowhere.

"I have a name, you know." Said Jasmine.

NiGHTS sighed, "What is it, Owl?" She asked.

"I have made an amazing discovery!" Owl hooted triumphantly, "These gates take you to other parts of Nightopia!"

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds before Ember said, "I think we all already knew that."

Owl frowned, "We did?" He asked, "Well, did you know what else I discovered?"

"These gates take you to other parts of Nightopia?" Jasmine guessed.

Owl gasped, "How did she know?"

Stream shrugged, "Lucky guess?" She suggested, then she grabbed Jasmine by the arm and dragged her toward another gate, "Come on, if we spend another few seconds in Owl's presence, I fear we'll turn into raving morons just like him. Let's go to the Crystal Castle!"

"Isn't that a place in My Little Pony?" Asked Jasmine.

"That's the Crystal Empire, you ninny!"

NiGHTS froze suddenly, "Wait, we can't go there!" She exclaimed.

"Why not?" Asked Stream, confused.

"Because now is the time where Bomamba practices her pole dancing!"

Ember looked over at Owl, who was rambling on about how the Nightmarans were always so irresponsible and dependent on him, "What do we do now?" He asked, "How are we supposed to get away from this moron?"

"I'd rather watch Bomamba pole dance than hang out with Owl." Stream growled, letting go of Jasmine and marching up to the gate.

A minute later, she came back, screaming and crying.

"Ok, enough excitement for today." Said NiGHTS, shoving Owl through the gate and closing it before he could fly out, "Let's go home and have some s'mores!"

[Page Break]

Reala had several reasons to be really, really annoyed.

First, he had had that little fiasco at the High School, and then in Nightopia. Then when he got back to Nightmare, Wizeman wanted to see him so that he could spend two whole hours screaming at him for 'failing to finish his requests' and yadda, yadda, yadda. Then Sphere chased him around the castle, sobbing about how it wasn't his fault that he failed and how she still loved him despite the fact that Reala had told her several times that he barely knew her.

He was just in his room, a place where he usually escaped to at the end of the day and where he always felt calm and contented because no one had ever annoyed him there.

That was, at least. Until that day.

Reala was happily lying on his bed, pretending to be reading (but he was actually watching Totoro on an iPhone he had stolen from a Visitor) when Obliviate came and kicked the door down.

This made Reala angry because 1, His room was one of the only rooms in Wizeman's Castle that had a door, and Wizeman had made Reala pay for his door because Wizeman didn't trust them. 2, Reala was already really annoyed from that day's events and someone coming and kicking the door down really didn't help improve his mood and 3, because he didn't want anyone to know that he was watching a movie about cute, cuddly animals.

"WHAT IS IT?" Reala screamed, hurriedly pausing the movie and shoving the iPhone under his pillow.

"Ah, well mate." Obliviate said in a really terrible Australian accent, "Just some with a message fer yeh. Think yeh might like it."

"What is it?" Reala growled. The only piece of news he would have wanted to hear was that Sphere had hit her head and forgotten that she was obsessed with him.

"Well mate, weh found were yeh brother is."

Reala stared at him, slightly surprised, "You did?" He asked.

Obliviate nodded, "Yup, he's with NiGHTS."

Reala rolled his eyes, "I know that." He said, "Anything else? Like where _is_ NiGHTS? And where's that human she made a Nightmaran?"

Obliviate shrugged one shoulder, "With her, probably." He said, "She likes Visitors. Same with Stream, teh hottie."

Reala looked at Obliviate funny, "What was that?" He asked.

"Er, nothing."

Reala gave a short nod, "Good." He said, "Now leave me be. I've got a door to fix, a brother to track and I want to find out whether Totoro really is the god of death."

"I'm sorry, what was that, mate?"

"... Nothing."

[Page Break]

Jasmine was a little surprised it could be nighttime in the Dream World. She was happy that Owl wasn't there to spoil the beauty of it all.

The four Nightmarans were back at their hideout, making s'mores by a fire that Ember had lit outside the entrance. He had some sort of creepy love for fire and he seemed overly-enthusiastic to light one and roast a Nightopian that had just walked right up to their hideout after NiGHTS had charmed it over with some music.

The Nightopian had actually tasted pretty good. What was better was the fact that eating them wasn't counted as animal abuse because 1, they weren't animals and 2, they re-spawned almost two seconds afterward in some other part of Nightopia without any memory of what had just happened.

Jasmine wasn't really trying to grasp onto the details of what was happening. For some reason, she could believe that she was making s'mores with a former princess (Ember was outside, throwing random things into the fire to see if they would burn and Jasmine had a feeling he wouldn't like it if she told the world that she knew he used to be a prince of one of the darkest parts in the Dream World) and she had just been _flying_.

"Hey, save us some s'mores!" NiGHTS complained when she caught Stream shoving s'mores in her mouth when she thought no one was looking.

"Sorry." Said Stream, shoving another into her mouth the second NiGHTS turned her back, "But I think that's enough s'mores for now, let's go outside and teach this Visitor the basics of being Nightmaran!"

**AN: The plot's going the thicken more as the story goes along, don't worry.**


End file.
